


Warning Labels (Adult Supervision Advised)

by Le_Tournesol



Series: Sunflower’s H/C Fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4th of July, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is left unsupervised with fireworks, M/M, Shiro and Lance are long suffering, Shiro is Tired, This isn’t a texting fic it just involves some, h/c, hurt!keith, indendence day, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Tournesol/pseuds/Le_Tournesol
Summary: pidgeotto: for someone somewhere in america today will be the last day they have all ten fingersshirothehero: moodOr, Keith shouldn’t be left unsupervised on Independence Day. Or ever.





	Warning Labels (Adult Supervision Advised)

**Author's Note:**

> Sunny vs. The Text Editor
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shit!” Lance swears when the ringer startles him. The toppings on his hotdog slide with his movement, and he shakes his hand vigorously to get most of it off. He licks up the rest while he pulls his phone from his pocket to answer it.

It’s Pidge.

There’s no need to check the caller ID. He set her ringtone to the _Little Einsteins_ theme song months ago.

“Hey,” Lance pauses to suck the last of the mustard off his thumb, “Where are you guys? The party started, like, an hour ago, and if Shiro doesn’t get here soon, I think Lotor’s gonna make a move on Allura.”

Pidge’s initial response is a lengthy exhale, “Yeah. I think we’re going to have to take a raincheck.”

Lance pulls up short, “What? Why?”

Allura had been planning this for months; she’d be disappointed if half of their integral crew didn’t make it.

Honestly, Lance felt the same dismay. Allura shelled out for the big fireworks, and he wanted to sit on a blanket in the grass with his boyfriend’s head in his lap and watch them together.

He wanted to add grainy ten second videos of fireworks to his story, and he wanted shitty pictures of the two of them kissing while an array of bright colors painted the night sky.

He wanted cheesy captions, like _you are the piña to my colada_ or  _resting beach face._

Yeah, he’s a little basic, but who cares? It’s summer. The season of sunshine! And he’s in love, and he’s going to enjoy it, dammit.

Well, he’s going to enjoy it if the Holtgane House can get their collective crap together. Seriously, they’re already super late, and Lance knows Shiro was supposed to help Allura set up.

It’s a good thing the Holts have money, or their combined nonsense would’ve led to their eviction years ago. Last time they were this behind for a group thing, Pidge had accidentally set the kitchen on fire while working on a personal chemistry project, or was that the time that Keith had landed a little too hard and fallen through the stairs when he tried to rollerblade from the second floor to the first?

Absently, Lance thinks, _My friends are fucking nuts._

When Pidge clears her throat, Lance refocuses on the conversation at hand.

“So what’s up?”

“Well,” Pidge hedges, “Keith is fine, but he blew himself up.”

There’s a beat of silence while Lance tries to process her words.

_What the fuck?_

“What!? How!?” Lance exclaims. The noise gets the attention of some of the other partygoers, but Hunk is the only one who approaches him.

“Fireworks,” Pidge supplies. “We’re at the county hospital.”

“ _Mierda_ ,” Lance fights to stay calm. Pidge said Keith was all right, but he needed to see it. “Okay. I’m on my way.”

“Don’t tell Keith I told you,” Pidge adds. “I drew the short straw. He didn’t want you to know.”

—————————

Twenty minutes later, Lance and Hunk jog into the waiting area of the ER. Pidge and Matt are sprawled in the plastic seats near the entrance.

Matt sees them first. He elbows Pidge to get her attention.

“What happened?” Lance demands. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Pidge repeats. “All of his appendages are still intact.”

The color drains from Lance’s face, and Matt covers his sister’s mouth with his hand.

“They’re just treating him for burns,” Matt adds. He shoots his sister a sour look, and then he shouts, “Ew! Katie!”

Pidge grins, and Matt wipes saliva on his t-shirt.

Really, Matt should expect as much by now. It’s not like this is the first time she’s licked his palm in this sort of context.

Pidge leers at him before she turns her attention to Lance, “Matt and Shiro went to pick up chips for the party. Rolo showed up with Roman candles and bottle rockets and stuff. Keith caught himself on fire.”

“You can’t leave those two unsupervised; they get into _shenanigans_ ,” Lance looks to Hunk for support, and he nods. “Where were you? They had explosives!”

“Napping,” Pidge shrugs. “Unattended children shouldn’t be left with me.”

Lance pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You can go see him,” Matt tells him. “Shiro’s back there with him now. They’ll let two people sit with him. He’s in 110.”

“Thanks,” Lance nods. He punches the button on the door and enters the ER.

Following the arrows on the signs, Lance hurries to find his stupid, stupid boyfriend.

He hears Shiro before he sees them. Shiro, bless his soul, is in the middle of lecturing his adoptive brother on the dangers of fireworks and spending time with Rolo without an adult present.

“I am an adult,” Keith argues.

Shiro sighs, and Lance knows this poor man is going to go prematurely gray.

“That’s debatable, babe,” Lance counters when he steps into the designated space. 

Shiro pats Keith on the knee, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Clapping Lance’s shoulder as he passes, Shiro mutters, “Good luck.”

Lance rakes his eyes over his boyfriend to check for injuries. He’s shirtless, and there are bandages wrapped around his torso, right forearm, and right hand.

“Oh my gosh, why are you like this?” Lance fusses as he envelopes his boyfriend in a gentle hug. “You’re grounded. I’m rolling you up in bubble wrap and locking you in a padded room. No Rolo.”

Keith snorts.

“Seriously, babe, what happened?”

“I might’ve lit a firework in my hand,” Keith concedes.

“Why?” Lance whines.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“How?”

 “Rolo did it first.”

 Exasperation colors Lance’s tone, “And if Rolo jumped off a bridge, would you?” Keith smirks, and Lance backtracks. “Don’t answer that.”

 It’s too easy to recall sitting in this ER during the spring semester of their freshman year after Rolo and Keith had done exactly what Lance had just described.

  _Motherfucker,_  Lance thinks.

 “You are a hazard to your health,” Lance mutters. “You are a hazard to _my_ health.”

 Keith laughs, and Lance smiles in spite of himself.

 “When can you get out of here?”

 “The doctor should be back to clear me soon,” Keith answers. “We can still make it back to Allura’s.”

 “You’re not allowed anywhere near the explosives,” Lance states.

 “No problem,” Keith grins and laces their fingers together. He shoots a pointed look at their hands, “I think I’ll stay right here.”

 Lance wants to be mad. Keith scares a few years off his life every couple of months, but Lance loves him.

 “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

 “I know.”

  _Asshole_ , Lance thinks.

 Lance’s phone chimes and interrupts them. It’s the group chat.

  _Allura: is keith okay????_

 Apparently someone had filled her in on the situation.

  _Pidge: keith is never safe from himself._

  _Shiro: mood_

 Keith frowns at the screen and mumbles, “Don’t say _mood_ , Shiro.”

 “Shh, you’re not allowed to tell anyone what to do. You’re not even allowed to tell _yourself_ what to do,” Lance taunts.

 Keith's expression is petulant, and Lance sees a golden opportunity.

 Lance snaps a selfie of the two of them before Keith can stop him.

 Because he’s getting his picture with a shitty quote, dammit.

 He sends it to the group chat before he posts it to Instagram.

 In the picture, they’re still holding hands. Keith’s bandages are clearly visible, and it’s obvious from the equipment and neutral colors that they’re in the hospital. Keith pouts, and Lance is pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 Pidge is the first to comment on the post.

_pidgeotto: for someone somewhere in america today will be the last day they have all ten fingers._

_shirothehero: mood_

And even Keith can’t help but laugh when he reads the comments and Lance’s caption.

 _My boyfriend is the reason they put warnings on fireworks._  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors; this was written and posted on my phone on a whim while I baked in this heatwave and people tried to talk to me. 
> 
> Just a short piece for fun. Also cheeky!keith is fun. 
> 
> Idk if it qualifies as h/c or if it should go with my h/c series. Lemme know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos make me smile!!
> 
> [hey hi im on tumblr](http://www.sunflower-le-tournesol.tumblr.com)


End file.
